Chadok's Vvardenfell Misadventures
by Yrizegle14
Summary: The prequel to my unanticipated Misadventures of a Khajiit, this is basically the Morrowind campaign through the eyes of Chadok, the Khajiit.
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is the first chapter in what I hope will be going throughout the entire Morrowind campaign. It starts off with that opening cutscene in the game. It is basically the prequel to my "Chadok's Adventure" stories, but this time I know how to use chapters!

Begin dream:

"In the land of Vvardenfell, in some place called Morrowind, you, hero, will be put on the land to find your true destiny. Now go, brave person, and put together all that stuff that makes your destiny."

End dream.

In a raggedy ship surrounded by crates, bottles, and sausages (why not?), laid a Khajiit. A khajiit was basically a cat that had human form. This Khajiit was called, Chadok. Suddenly, he woke up, seeing what looked like the bastard child of a catfish and a dead body.

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

"I am Jiub," said the freak, who turned out to be a dark elf.

"Oh, my bad. Uh, wh-where am I ?"

"You're on the boat. The boat, of authority."

"Huh?" All of the sudden a sturdy uptight Imperial came, literally hopping in.

"You are Chadok yes? Come with me."

The guard starting hopping on one foot towards the exit. Chadok stayed behind him and walked towards that exit.

"Get up there now."

"Ok..." Chadok found this guy very strange. The guard just hopped away and started feeding from his food bowl.

"Ahh, nummy nummy nummy..." the guard said to himself.

"Yeah, i'm leaving now," Chadok said, leaving.

Chadok made it to the top of the boat. He looked around and saw the city, Seyda Neen. He almost fell off the boat, but the invisible walls on the walkway saved his life.

"Hmm, lazy game development saved my life," he said, as he came across this Redguard standing there.

"Ok, you want to go this way, and talk to the guard, he'll take you to Socucious, but we just call him, 'Big Mr Sex.'"

"Uggh," Chadok thought as he hesitantly advanced towards "Big Mr Sex."

The guard came up to Chadok asking for private information. "Yeah just fill out the thingy right here, ok, you are officially a Khajiit."

After Chadok filled out the form, the guard started walking towards the "BIG DOOR," and pointed at it.

"This is the BIG DOOR. Enter it to talk to Socucious."

"Mmkay. Thanks...?" Chadok walked into the room to see a small shirtless man and a sturdy upright Imperial guard.

"Yeah, are you Socucious Ergalla?" Chadok said lightly.

"I am Mr Socucious Ergalla, but you, can call me, Big Mr. Sex."

"I'd rather call you Socucious..." Chadok kinda mumbled to himself.

"In the next minute, we will determine everything about you. Here, let me ask you some random questions."

"Alright," Chadok said. "I'm up to it."

"First question: what does Carmen Electra taste li-?"

"Hepatitis C," Chadok said with absolutely no hesitation."

"O...kay...NEXT QUESTION: Who was the original fou-

"Condoleeza Rice," Chadok said, again, with no hesitation.

"Good...I guess, FINAL QUESTION!"

The guard jumped in. "FINAL QUESTION!"

"Yes Chadok, this is your final question: Who was th-"

"Rabbi Movis," Chadok said with determination.

"Good, very impressive, I have analyzed your answers, and have determined you to be of the Thief class."

"Wait, how did these questions help y-"

"Now take this paper and go see Sellus Gravius."

"Ok..." Chadok was a bit skeptic.

Chadok advance towards the door to Sellus' room, when he just froze and had a random thought in his head.

"I should look in that barrel and see what is inside," Chadok said in his period of hypnosis.

Chadok was searching the barrel, while in the background you can hear that music that plays in a Zelda game when Link searches a box.

"**_OMFG1F0UND4R1N6111111111_**" Chadok burst into a random excitement after finding this ring.

Now, Chadok has entered the room, the room, of SELLUS GRAVIUS!

"Hello there. My name is Sellus Gravius. Give me the paper and let me read it."

Chadok hands "the paper."

"**_0MfGURT3HN3R3V4R1N3111111111_**"

Chadok was confused. "I'm a what?"

"Nothing, nothing, I didn't mean to say that out loud, what you want to do, I go to Caius Cosades, he'll be easy to find. He's very old, and doesn't wear a shirt."

"Eew," Chadok thought to himself as he was reminde of "Big Mr. Sex."

"He's in Balmora, now go. I have business to attend to."

_**Well, there is the first chapter, I love reviews, and you love giving them, so that's kind of self-explanatory. Um go give me a review.**_


	2. Rednecks and Emos! OH MY!

Chapter 2- Rednecks and Emos for everyone.

So Chadok finally made his way to freedom after dealing with a quite uncanny group of people. Chadok was just assigned a very perilous, danger-filled quest over vast uncharted lands. He was to take the silt stride to Balmora, and go see Caius Cosades.

"...Well i'm gonna go to Caius Cosades."

Chadok was unprepared for the peril at hand. He had no idea of the danger coming this way

"...I am really unprepared for the peril at hand."

So Chadok started his little, quest. He walked to the silt strider, and asked for a ride.

"Can I get a ride?"

The strider woman replied, "Why walk when you can ride?"

"?WTF?" Chadok thought to himself.

The silt strider took off to Balmora.

IN BALMORA!

"Whew," Chadok thought. "That was quick."

Chadok took one look at Balmora. It was all hype. This city should've been huge.

"WTF? This city should've been huge! I thought this was one of Vvardenfell's biggest cities. I can walk through it in under a minute."

Chadok then noticed the sign hanging from the Council Club door. It said, "come in."

"Come in eh? I think I will!" Chadok walked in. Only to be surprised by the sight.

"W' don lik yur knd arnnd h'ere," exclaimed the racist Camonna Tong. "Kujjihts d'on b'long n Mrrwindflablagapha!"

"OMG! WTFAMIGOINGTODO?" Chadok couldnt fight off these people. (not yet)

Then all of the sudden, a group of emo kids came in and killed themselves.

"?" Everyone thought.

"What the hell is going on?" Chadok roared, as more emo kids came in. The rednecks got angry.

"Giiit du fuhkc out eeeyeeeeeemu k'ds."

"Why should we leave?" said the emo kid. "We have nowhere else to go, all we feel is the pain. The pain that emerges when the blade touches the wrist. As I lay dying, eyes covered by my hair, dripping in my tears of blood. I lay, crying, dying. I have no reason to live. Life. What is life?"

"What is life?"

"Life is darkness, darkness felt in my pain. My pain i feel when-"

"DIE EMOS!" An old man with ripped abs (detail much?) and grey hair busted in with a sword, hacking through all the emo kids, who didn't really mind dying. Then he turned to the Cammona Tong, and well, killed them too.

"Well, I found Caius," Chadok thought to himself.

"Oh yes, I am Caius. I would like to give you information on who you really are, and what your real destiny is. You are the Nerev-"

END CHAPTER


End file.
